Clan:The Roman Empire
Our History The Caesar The roman empire is a union of roman legion I, goldr titans , and various smaller clans. We are a thriving republic. Caesar the great is our great founder he created a constitutional monarchy to start the empire then retired and created a republic. He is currently the senates advisor. The beginnings On December 12th 2010 the elf empire fell to corrupt government. But the fall of one empire, would be the start of another. On December 14th 2010 a elf captain, Caesar formed the roman empire as single clan it had simple beginnings but Sparta declared war.... On December 16th 2010 Sparta invade the roman capital Varrok... They later regretted it. On December 20th 2010 Rome launched an attack on falador the Spartan capital this began the falador crusades this lead to the Spartans death. On December 27th 2010 The mongol council of world one attack the mongol hoards were to great and The following is written by a poet who watched the caesarian wars. On December 29th 2010 Caesar renounced the throne, time seemed to, stop, tiny karmja was to be his island empire He stayed 1 day" On December 30th 2010 Caesar came home! He had no choice but to march on varrok the worthless mongol king fled time awoke." On January 1st 2011 Caesar spoke to us he said this day decides the destiny of the world this day is everything if we lose we have nothing here. On May 20nd a worthless rebel agent started a rebellion this rebelion and the council brought Rome to it's knees Caesar was force to abdicate to save the empire He would later be compared to Napoleon Bonaparte whom the poem some men live and die in the shade of their olive trees some men change the world even in defeat. Few remembered Caesars speech to us but now I do realize. That day decided the destiny of that world not any other. Rome lived on with out Caesar in world 3 their it grew and developed but sorrows were still felt then June 26 2011 caesars real life birthday they wished Caesar would return to save the empire from various issues it suffered. June 28 2011 caesar was walking throughout the streets of varrok when romans found him and cheered they brought him to the government. They were only to happy to re-crown the Caesar. June 29 2011 Caesar begins the great recruitment which saw the empire grow greatly. June 30 2011 the mongols decide that even though Caesar is in world 3 not world 1 he should be destroyed so they declared war. July 9 2011 Rome's position seems hopeless the empire had to do a clannwar over the destiny of runescape Caesar formed the empire he came up with the plan and sent it to the gold titans July 10 2011 Rome is formed the goldr titans accept and join the roman empire at the battle Rome's forces were out numbered 22-16 the battle ended 0-8 Rome was victorious. The goldr titans became romes military so tome could focus on other things Rome would grow into an empire. July 11 2011 Rome was safe it's army was strong and the population growing so Caesar renounced the throne again no to enemies but retirement in order to form the roman republic Caesar is a advisor to the senate and a great figure in our eyes. "The worlds dark ages are over we are thriving our enemies alive but under control we will rise" spqr_ceasar Caesar of Rome. Government There are 3 consuls Josh117snipe. 7up Gt sniper Gt sniper is also head of the army and his senators are elected only by the people in his army 6 senators And these are elected by the people There are 4 governors One for varrok One for Falador One for lumbridge Spqr_Ceasar is the senates advisor and the governor of varrok Ranks Ranks are given to those found worthy. Centurions Centurions are the fighters of the main army of Rome they are appointed by Caesar Everyone in the titans clan is considered centurion. This is one of romes highest honors. Wars We are currently at war with Sparta, the ragnarok mafia and the assassins Results so far Roman victories